Nika Harding
Growing Up Nika grew up in a family of smugglers. Because of Tibah's easy access to the trading hub of Id, her parents were missing from her early life. The largely isolationist nature of Tibah meant that Nika did not have much support from others in the community, so she learned to fend for herself. Eventually, when she was old enough to be useful, she started joining her parents on their smuggling ventures. Her parents taught her the strategic use of a knife, as that was one of the few weapons Nika could carry without being hazardous at a young age. The formative years of her smuggling taught her how to negotiate and when something was a bad deal. An Education When Nika was sixteen her parents were killed in a firefight on an old exploration outpost as she manned the perimeter for space cops. After losing a few years of her life to opiates to deal with the pain of being left alone again, she stumbled across one of her parent's old trading buddies. She spent some time with him and managed to sober up, and finally was able to go out and make a name for herself in the black market. Moment of Crisis While smuggling contraband, the local authorities chased Nika out into the desert. After ditching the merchandise, promising herself she would come back for it later, Nika stubbled around until finally coming across Kale's water transport/mining ship, which rescued her from Kayrho's deserts. Side Tracked During a routine trip to Id, Nika picked up some cargo from her usual supplier. However, on the flight to the Sea of Tranquility, Nika's ship started to malfunction. Several profanities and finding a suitable stopping point later, she discovers that the cargo was a person. Xapcha, from Id, was tearing apart pieces of the ship. In an attempt to avoid murdering Xapcha and having to clean copious amounts of squid blood off her ship, Nika attempts to explain that, yes, the ship does need a hull otherwise they will both be thrown out into the vaccuum of space and, no, she does not want to find out if humanoids can hear you scream. Luckily, the talking seems to work. On Her Own Several years have passed since Nika started her smuggling operation. She has established herself well, but it is not the easiest way to make a living, because it provides just enough to get by. However, with local authorities on several planets becoming wiser to the ways of the smuggler, she contemplates a career change. After all, a life of smuggling only ended poorly for her parents. Aspects Possibly Ruining a Good Thing I Can Do It Alone "Illegal" Doesn't Mean Much Let's Not Talk About It Gets Back Up (After Faffing About for Awhile) Well. Shit. Time for Plan B How Am I Going to Find That Again? This Could Theoretically Get Worse Don't Make Me Get the Bleach Maybe This Isn't for Me Category:Journal Entries